mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz/somearchive
Vacation Hi, I am on vacation right now. If you need anything, leave a new message on this page and I will get back to you. 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hey wen do u plan to open ur store?-- 10:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey I need Totemic Animals now. Got any. I am willing to pay 60 for each one. If you don't have any maybe you would have some elements? -- 23:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I will see when I get back. 13:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Have a nice journey! Hi there! I wanted to wish you a nice journey! To which land are you going to fly? I hope you visit me in north germany! (just a joke, I don't think you can) 14:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : I am in Italy right now, but I will be up to Munich and LEGOLAND Germany very soon. :) 14:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) type you soon = have a nice journey.-- 21:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. 14:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Shop templates Your recent shop template has been moved to User:Ajraddatz/OutstandingAlpha. Please; all templates made by yourself for yourself and not for use by the rest of the Wiki need to be in userspace. 23:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :( When you go to hordika blacks page its j stop black: leinardo is right :(-- 21:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) yea i figured that out instanly. he doesnt seem to be doing anything anymore though. :Admins are still pretty picky about sockpuppets. Thanks for the info. 07:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) trades r u selling?stuff-- 07:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Not right now, still on vacation and with no access to MLN. 07:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) k, how longs ur vacation?-- 07:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Two more weeks. Sorry. 07:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Any chance I can be on ur symbiosis module?, I will give u 30 or more clix per day for every day i'm on it? Deal?-- 07:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I will take it out I'm still blocked but your right I'll take my sig out. User:Joeman200 I think your right I wont advertise on peoples talk pages but I thought you said it was just bothersome not a real STOP OR YOU MIGHT GET BANDED don't worry I love coding I would never leave -- 15:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) click... click... click... I am still clicking on your Transmuting pools, but I can't give you the amount I used to give you. I haven't got any Black LEGO Bricks anymore and I only get some with my Pet Robot Module; 2 per day. I am spending them currently on your Transmutiong Pools, but don't wonder it it isn't that much. 16:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Userpage Rank 8 Walkthrough On your userpage you have a rank 8 walkthrough, It is not precisely correct since you need more than that to create the shields and stuff, and also you would need more arcade tokens since there is only a 5% chance each time to recieve white brix from a destructoid arcade module. Thats about spending 20 tokens per set of 5 white brix and that would be needed ten times so that equals 200 arcade tokens if I'm correct. Don't Take this to seriously ok. Have fun and happy editing!!-- 08:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your imput. I need to make the required items more acurate. Other than that, my walkthrough is still the fastest way. 08:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wanna come on IRC?-- 08:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, still on vacation. Tommorrow I will be able to. 08:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I just forgot about that-- 08:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Welcome! Testing... 1..... 2.... RFA sure i'll check it out.-- 03:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) There you have some support buddy. Hope you make it.-- 03:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I hope u make it as well!! XD!!-- 11:36, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :It is nice, and somewhat surprising, to know that I have so much support on this Wiki. Thanks, 12:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, It's Your effort, You give new meaning for goals such as: You can do anything if you Put your mind to it!! Your deserving of it.-- 12:11, 13 August 2009 (UTC) neb = Do you want to make some clicks o your galactic sticker module.-- 00:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I don't feel like removing all of my friends. Let me think about it. 00:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well thanks for the consideration anyways.-- 01:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Creepy I made the vote before you finished typing that message in my talk... good luck you have 8 points!-- 15:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC)